Dirty Books
by Fence Surfin
Summary: Jason catches Nico reading dirty books and finds that he rather enjoys them too. Rated M mostly for language. Just a quick lil one chapter story.


**I may or may not have read some books that led to the inspiration of this story. I do not own the rights to said books, but I hope I was sneaky enough with my references to not get in trouble for mentioning them. I also don't own the PJO series, characters, or anything of the sort. This is just me being a Sappy McSapperson romantical. Rated M only for language really. I kept it pretty vanilla. Sorry. I thought getting squidgy would ruin it. I also wrote this super quickly so I'm sorry for errors should they occur.**

**...**

Nico was in his room reading when Jason got home. He knocked on the door and opened it once granted permission to enter. He saw Nico hastily hiding something under his pillow.

"What are you hiding? Mythomagic figurines?" he teased as he came over to the bed.

The other man blushed, "No."

Jason pulled the book from under the bed. It didn't take a genius to know what kind of book it was, judging by the sexy man on the cover, but Jason's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the book.

"No don't-" Nico tried, but it was already too late.

Jason felt his face turn red as he read the contents of the book. Spicy stuff. He closed the book, "You seriously read these?" he asked, turning the book over to read the back of it.

It was Nico's turn to blush, "They're really good. It's about these immortal warriors who opened Pandora's box and got possessed by demons. In each book they find the girl who tames their demon and completes them."

The blonde just smiled at his friend, "Sounds romantic."

"There's also battles and blood and guts and stuff." Nico offered.

Sensing an opportunity to tease his friend further, Jason opened the book again, "I know why you really read them. You can't fool me."

"W-What?"

Jason stood directly in front of his friend and leaned down, holding the book open with one hand, "You like to pretend that you're those girls."

"What?! I'm very comfortable being a man, thank you."

"I know." Jason leaned further forward, resting his weight on his hand, "But I also know that you read these, imagining-" he stopped and searched for the male protagonist's name, "Imagining Emil doing those same things to you." he heard Nico take a deep breath, but otherwise his friend wasn't moving. That was good encouragement for Jason to continue. He knew he could crack his friend soon. He looked at the book for inspiration as he crawled up onto the bed. "Emil sliding his hand up your creamy white thigh..." he said, sliding his own hand up Nico's jean clad thigh. "Hearing your shuddering breath..." Nico shuddered on cue and Jason felt his own jeans getting tight, "Smelling you, tasting you..." He dropped the book and dipped his head into the juncture of Nico's neck and shoulder. Nico moaned but cut himself off.

"Whoa. Stop."

Jason immediately sat back on his legs, giving his friend some space.

"Sorry. That got weird, huh?"

The blonde delighted in how flustered his friend looked as he said, "Yes. Yes it did."

Jason moved to get off of the bed but stopped when Nico continued, "But I didn't mind it."

The blonde smiled his thousand watt smile, "Really?" They had always teased and flirted, but his friend had always acted like it was a nuisance. He'd never openly admitted to liking it.

Nico gave a small smile but replaced it with a concerned look, "It wasn't very nice of you though."

"What do you mean?"

"To tease me that far. I know you're not really into guys and that was just mean."

"Who says I'm not into guys?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Uh you... duh."

"I like what I like, and I like you. Why do you think I tease you all the time?" Jason said. It was true. He'd never really worried about his sexuality. If someone was nice and he liked them then it didn't really matter what parts they had.

"Have you ever been with a guy, Jason?"

Jason's face heated up, "I've played here and there."

"Well... I'm not a game, Jason."

Nico got up off of the bed and put his book on the nearby shelf. It wasn't that he didn't desperately want to jump on top of his friend, but he wasn't into random hookups. It made it worse that it was Jason. If they slept together, things would get weird.

"Can I read one of your books?" Jason asked, suddenly right next to Nico.

"Sure. Pick one." the smaller man said, gesturing to the row of books by the same author. He was glad Jason had picked up on his cue to change the conversation.

"Which one is the best one?"

"The one I'm reading." Nico said, "Or the first one. Or all of them."

Jason laughed, "Dork."

"You'll understand when you read them." Nico said, handing Jason the book he had been reading.

"Woo, Scarlet and Emil are gonna get it onnn..." Jason said, thumbing through the book. Nico just rolled his eyes and pushed Jason out of his room.

...

"I hate you." Jason said about a week later.

Nico looked up from another book he had started, "Hmm?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"I'll trade you this book for the first one in the series."

"Mwahaha. My evil plan has worked." Nico said, getting up and taking the book from Jason. He put it back on the bookshelf and took out the first book, handing it to his friend.

"I don't even like reading." Jason said as he started to read the first page.

"See how clever I am?" Nico smirked. Actually, he was very surprised that Jason was into the books, but who doesn't love to share in something that they enjoy?

Jason looked up from the book, "Hmm?"

The other man just rolled his eyes, "Nothing."

...

Jason had finally read the last book. He was looking at Nico's shelf, wondering what else he could get into.

"She's still writing them. The next one is coming out in November." Nico said, watching Jason from his bed.

"Who is the next one about?"

"Scipio, I think."

"I want it now!"

Nico laughed, "I'm gonna tell everyone you like to read dirty books."

Jason just shrugged, "I'll tell them where I got them."

He sat down and Nico closed his book. Reading time was over.

"What book is that?" the blonde asked.

"One of my favorites." Nico showed him the cover.

Jason wrinkled his nose, "I had to read that in school."

Nico noted Jason's face, "I take it you didn't like it much?"

"Not really."

"Well I do. It's actually the book that made me... made me start to think that I was maybe into guys,"

Jason's eyebrows raised up, "Really?"

Nico blushed, "Yeah. When a book about a bunch of boys running around in their underwear makes you somewhat aroused, it neccessitates some questions."

"Maybe you're just a serial killer... or a pedo."

This time Nico made a face, "Gross. I like men, not boys." he laid back on the bed and Jason laid back to join him.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Jason asked.

Nico gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know. I guess I'm just into nice guys who shower and are into the same things I am. Oh, and being super hot with a nice dick is always a plus."

"Hmm... I'm a nice guy who showers and is into the same things as you." Jason said with a smirk. Sometimes he felt bad about being so pervy with his friend, but today was not one of those days. He was surprised when Nico gave him a look as though he were considering it.

"I guess you're super hot too." the smaller man offered.

"I also have a nice dick."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Jason smiled, "Oh really?"

Nico closed his eyes, "I didn't say it was going to happen."

"But you want it to." Jason wriggled closer to his friend.

Nico bit his lip. Yes he did want to. He wanted to all night long. He couldn't let it happen though. He sat up with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, instantly up and at his side.

"I don't do hookups." Nico said, staring at a spot on the carpet.

"That's not what this is."

"Then what is it?" Nico asked, looking straight at his friend.

Jason swallowed. Nico's eyes were that cruel kind of dark and it made him equally nervous and turned on.

"I like you, Nico. Not just because I want to fuck you. Not just because you're my friend. You're the kind of guy that if I had you, I'd want to show off, but you said you don't want to date anyone right now so I was just hoping that I could see you naked just once." he rushed out, putting his hands together to keep himself from just grabbing the beautiful man in front of him.

"I don't know what to say to that." Nico admitted after a moment, "I mean, I like you too but it's just really weird and I'm still afraid that if we sleep together it'll ruin the friendship and anything else that could happen. It's all backwards."

"Since when did we do anything the normal way? Backwards is good."

"No. When people have sex before getting to know each other it always ends badly."

"Buuut I already know you and you know me."

Nico pressed his lips into a line as he thought. He gave Jason the once over again. He knew it was a bad idea, but that made it more enticing. Suddenly Jason put his hands on either side of the smaller man's face and kissed him. Nico found himself kissing back without a thought.

When the kiss ended Jason rested his forehead on Nico's. "Shit. I shouldn't have done that." he whispered breathlessly. It felt like every particle of his being was reaching for Nico. He felt like he would die if Nico pulled away and that made him feel very afraid. Without seeing it he knew Nico had smiled and he started to feel calm. When Nico kissed him again he understood what the romance movies and songs and books talked about. Everything felt right, he wanted to stay there forever, nothing else mattered, and all the other cliches came out all at once. When he moved to put his arms around his friend he realized that Nico was holding onto him tightly already. He smiled against the other man's lips and continued kissing him. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Nico's hold released and they moved apart. Jason was confused when Nico gave him a look like he was about to do something that he didn't want to before starting to pull his shirt off.

"Wait. Stop. I don't want to do that anymore." Jason said truthfully.

The look in Nico's eyes was replaced with one of rejection, "Why not?"

"I don't know. I kind of just want to sit here with you." the blonde said, pulling Nico closer. He caught the tiny smile the smaller man tried to hide.

"I'd like that." Nico said quietly, as if afraid to say it.

"Good." Jason smiled and kissed his friend again. They stayed that way until Percy yelled up the stairs for Jason to come and help him with something.

...

Nico felt peaceful as he sat with Jason's arms around him. He wasn't sure how the other man had this affect on him, or why he didn't mind it. It was rare that such good things happened to him, but he felt that if he worried too much it would ruin everything. They were lounging on the couch in the living room. Nobody was particularly surprised about this new development in their friendship. Percy was glad that Nico had found someone to be happy with. His friend had always been reluctant to get close to people, so it was nice to see.

"You have such a weird smell." Jason said behind him, sniffing the black hoodie Nico was wearing.

"Um... not sure if compliment or insult."

"Just an observation."

"Well... stop sniffing me, you creeper."

Jason held his friend tighter, "For such a creepy guy yourself, it's pretty easy to weird you out."

Nico just bent his head back and kissed the blonde, effectively silencing him.

"Eww. PDA." Leo said as he passed by. The two men parted and looked at each other.

"He's right, you know..." Nico said, cuddling further against the other man.

"Mhm."

"We should probably go up to my room..."

Jason quickly stood up, practically tossing Nico off of him. The two laughed as they made their way up the stairs and into Nico's room. Jason shut the door and then pushed Nico onto the bed before crawling on top of him. Nico kissed the other man and pulled him close. As they made out the smaller man's body heated up and he paused their kissing to pull off his hoodie. Jason watched as the shirt underneath stuck to the hoodie, revealing more of his friend's beautiful pale skin. He was disappointed when Nico pulled the shirtdown and he reached out to pull it up again. The smaller man let him remove the shirt and kissed the blonde before returning the favor of shirt removal. Jason gently pushed Nico down to lay on the bed and then looked at the man underneath him, silently asking if this was okay. This was as far as Nico ever let him, and when he tugged at the skull belt buckle the pale man blinked slowly before pulling the blonde down for a kiss. Taking the action as permission granted, Jason got to work on Nico's pants, popping the button and unzipping the zipper before pulling both pants and boxers down.

"Oh my- You're luminescent." Jason said, taking in Nico's naked form against the navy bedspread. The white skin turned a light pink as the smaller man blushed. Jason just kissed him and then moved down, placing kisses as he went. His own skin looked dark against Nico's and he was reminded of a scene from one of the books. The thought gave him an idea and he got up, taking off a sock and putting it on the doorknob outside of the room.

"Did you really just do that? What are you, a frat boy?" Nico asked, scooting up to lean against the pillows at the top of the bed.

Jason grinned and spoke, "The Ghost King asked, silencing when the Son of Jupiter began unbuckling his own belt." the blonde slid his belt out of the loops on his jeans and Nico just rolled his eyes, but the smile told the other man that he was enjoying the game, so he continued. "Nico began stroking himself in anticipation as he watched the golden adonis undress in front of him..."

Nico quirked an eyebrow and Jason paused his movements, raising his own eyebrow. The other man bit his lip and slowly put a hand down between his legs, taking in a breath as he slowly stroked himself. Satisfied, Jason pushed his jeans and boxers down. He heard Nico gasp.

"He gasped when he saw what his lover had been hiding in those jeans. He swallowed nervously, hoping that Jason knew how to prepare him for it."

Sure enough Nico blushed a deep red that bloomed from his chest and swallowed audibly. Jason smiled. He approached the bed and Nico scrambled around, trying to remember where he had hidden his lubricant. When he found it he faced forward and foundJason's face right in front of him. The blonde kissed him.

"Nico trembled as Jason's hands ran up the insides of his creamy white thighs..." Jason whispered when their lips parted, "Jason smiled, knowing they would be covered in bruises later."

Nico moaned and dropped the lube somewhere in the bed, starting to stroke himself again. Jason kissed him and reached down to help, making Nico gasp against his mouth. The blonde used his legs to spread the other man's and both moaned as their hips came together. Jason stopped stroking Nico and just ground their hips together, delighting in Nico's whimper. He decided to abandon his narration for the moment. He needed Nico now. He fished around in the bed until he found the bottle of lube and then spread some on his fingers.

"Holy shit you're tight. I'm not gonna hurt you, am I?"

Nico kissed Jason to shut him up. He knew Jason was inexperienced with men, but he didn't want to have to give the other man a play by play instruction. He trusted Jason not to hurt him. The blonde took the hint and continued preparing his friend.

...

Later on Jason was covering Nico with the blanket. "And as Nico curled up in the bed for a well deserved rest, Jason looked at him and smiled. The Ghost King had never looked more perfect and the Son of Jupiter had never felt more peaceful than in that moment." Jason said, more thinking out loud than actually narrating. He felt warm inside when he saw Nico smile sleepily. He kissed the smaller man's shoulder and laid down, pulling Nico close and falling into the best sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
